Plan Astral
by Jotunn-Ray
Summary: Bien des humains l'ignoraient, mais les toupies n'étaient pas de simples jouets en métal. Il y a bien longtemps, les anciennes civilisations avaient comprit qu'elles n'étaient que des portes, des portes vers un autre plan de l'existence. Dans ce plan vivaient des êtres astraux, détenteurs d'une incroyable puissance. Et passablement immatures. Mais juste un peu.


Bien des humains l'ignoraient, mais les toupies n'étaient pas de simples jouets en métal. Il y a bien longtemps, les anciennes civilisations avaient comprit qu'elles n'étaient que des portes, des portes vers un autre plan de l'existence. Dans ce plan vivaient des êtres astraux, détenteurs d'une incroyable puissance.

Très vite, les hommes virent dans ce plan l'occasion de devenir plus puissant que leurs voisins, de gagner du territoire, de la gloire. Ils décidèrent d'assouvir les esprits de ce plan astral pour leur propre usage, et échouèrent lamentablement. La puissance des esprits étaient telle que ceux qui tentèrent de les réduire en esclavage furent balayés en un geste.

Puis un jour, une guerre éclata parmi les hommes, meurtrière et sanglante, longue de plusieurs dizaines d'années. Les populations étaient affamées, vivaient dans la terreur et les larmes. C'est alors qu'une jeune fille, dans un dernier geste de désespoir, s'adressa aux esprits et les supplia de les aider.

Un peu étonnés qu'on vienne les importuner alors qu'ils n'avaient vu personne depuis des décennies, les esprits se penchèrent sur la jeune fille. Ils écoutèrent ses pleurs sans trop savoir quoi y faire, et lorsqu'elle rendu l'âme sous la maladie, ils se concertèrent.

Le plan astral était très grand, mais surtout très vide. Et eux, ils étaient très vieux, et en avaient marre de tout le temps se regarder dans le blanc des yeux sans rien faire. Ils s'ennuyaient à mourir chez eux. Si les toupies étaient des portes, pourquoi ne pas les utiliser ? Et ainsi, les spectres des toupies s'élevèrent sur les champs de batailles. Les premiers humains à voir surprirent toute cette foule de leurs armes faillirent en faire une syncope.

Après cela, la guerre ne dura pas longtemps. Mais les esprits s'étaient terriblement amusés : pas question qu'ils repartent chez eux après avoir découvert le monde des hommes. Ainsi, le Beyblade naquit.

Au fils des siècles, l'histoire avait été complètement oubliée, sauf peut être par quelques uns. Mais les portes donnaient toujours sur le plan astral, et les esprits s'incarnaient toujours sur terre au cours des combats Beyblade. Le sport n'avait jamais été aussi populaire que maintenant, et ça arrangeait bien les esprits ! Au fils du temps, ils avaient fini par prendre une forme que les hommes connaissaient. Souvent des animaux, parfois des humains, bien plus rarement des objets symboliques. C'était plus supportable pour les blader, qui n'étaient pas habitués à leurs apparences premières. Peut être que cette transition avait aidé à promouvoir le Beyblade.

Quand ils ne combattaient pas, les esprits restaient tranquillement chez eux, dans leur propre plan de l'existence. Enfin, tranquillement. Tout était relatif.

« -Reviens ici, sale canasson !

\- Essaye toujours de m'avoir, vielle carne !

\- Ils ne s'arrêtent jamais, ceux là ? Soupira Eagle en regardant Bull foncer à la poursuite d'un Striker hilare.

-Tu sais bien que non.»

L'aigle soupira à nouveau en observant la licorne semer le bœuf aussi facilement que s'il était un escargot. Ces deux là… Ils faisaient partis de ceux qui étaient la raison pour laquelle cet endroit n'était jamais calme. Bandes d'excités infatigables…

« -Au moins, ils s'amusent, sourit Pegasus

\- S'ils pouvaient s'amuser en faisant un peu moins de bruit…

\- Au moins, ils ne sont que deux, cette fois.

-Tiens, c'est vrai ça. Ou est passé Draconis ? »

Ils cherchèrent des yeux le dragon bleu sans rien trouver. Etrange, les trois zigotos étaient toujours fourrés ensemble, d'habitude.

« -Peut être est-il en train de combattre. Je crois que son blader a rejoins son frère, récemment. »

L'aigle hocha la tête. Peut être bien. Un bruit de sabot fit se retourner les deux compères. Sortit de nulle part, Sagittario les salua de la tête. Il brillait encore de la lueur qui les accompagnait lorsqu'ils voyageaient d'un plan à l'autre.

« - Ils se courent encore après, ces deux là ?

\- On dirait bien. Libra n'est pas avec toi ? Je croyais que vous vous battiez.

\- Elle arrive, tu sais comment est son blader.»

Oh oui, ils savaient. Yû était pire que tous leurs excités réunis. Ils se demandaient parfois comment un esprit et un blader aussi différents pouvaient bien réussir à faire équipe. Une douce lueur leur annonça l'arrivée de Libra. Très timide, l'esprit se contenta de les saluer de la tête. Elle n'ouvrait quasiment jamais la bouche, et de ce qu'ils savaient, elle ne s'était jamais matérialisée près de son blader. Comme celui-ci n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier, elle continuait de rester invisible. Pourtant, elle avait son charme, cette jeune fille qui empruntait ses traits aux chauves-souris. Elle jeta un œil aux agités qui continuaient de se courir après et décida sagement de ne pas se diriger vers eux. Bien trop bruyant. Surtout quand une attaque du sabre éclair passa tout près d'eux.

« - Ce n'est pas bientôt fini vous deux ?! Leur cria Pegasus qui avait dût faire un bon en arrière pour ne pas se faire roussir les plûmes. Vous ne pouvez pas passer une minute sans vous battre ?

\- C'est bien a toi de dire ça, mugit Bull en ralentissant tout de même. Tu as écouté les discours de ton blader ?

\- Ginga est jeune, évidement qu'il ne pense qu'à se battre.

-Quoi qu'il n'est pas le pire… »

Les regards dérivèrent sur un autre esprit, allongé non loin de là, les yeux fermés. Seules ses oreilles frémissaient parfois. Comme sil avait sentit leur regard, le lion ouvrit un œil et grogna un peu. Qu'est ce qu'ils avaient à le regarder comme ça ?

« - Ce sont des rustres, fit simplement Sagittario avec un sourire. Kyoya et Leone. La fine équipe. »

En entendant son nom, le lion se leva et se dirigea vers eux, l'air peu aimable. Mais les esprits n'y portèrent pas attention : Si Eagle donnait tout le temps l'impression d'être fatigué des conneries des autres, Leone avait toujours l'air mal aimable, quelque soit la situation. Draconis disait souvent que lui et son blader avaient dût s'influencer mutuellement. Puis il s'enfuyait en riant quand le lion menaçait de lui croquer dans le lard.

« - Laissez-moi en dehors de vos histoires.

-On disait juste que ton blader aimait combattre. Il n'y a pas de mal à ça. »

Le lion grogna un peu et entreprit de se nettoyer les griffes.

« -Mon blader au moins, ne nous sort pas des discours sur l'amitié à chaque combat.

\- Oui, on sait tous que vous êtes plus fort que tout le monde et que vous êtes au dessus de ça, commenta Pegasus en levant les yeux au ciel. »

Les oreilles de Leone s'abaissèrent et il voulut répondre (certainement sans grande politesse) quand ils furent interrompus par le plumage d'Eagle qui s'illumina. L'aigle s'ébroua un peu, content de quitter cet endroit décidément bien trop bruyant. Lorsqu'il eu disparut, les autres regardèrent un peu autours d'eux, mais aucun autre ne s'illuminait. Un nouvel adversaire, visiblement.

« - C'est bien calme, en se moment. Il y a un tournoi, ou quelque chose du genre ?

-C'est vrai qu'il manque du monde. Aries, Aquario, Horuseus…

\- Va savoir. Ils me fatiguent à faire tant de bruit. »

Au moment où le lion finissait sa phrase, un autre éclair vint s'abattre juste derrière lui. Furieux, il se joignit au combat avec un rugissement puissant, faisant soupirer Sagittario. De tous ceux qui faisaient le plus de bruit, l'esprit sauvage devait avoir la palme…

Il se passa un certain temps avant que quelque chose ne change. Le temps s'écoulait différemment dans le plan astral, parfois plus rapide ou plus long que dans le plan physique. Pegasus en profita pour aller voler avec Libra, puisque pour l'instant, ils étaient les deux seuls à avoir des ailes. Leone avait fini par faire taire Striker et Bull, qui avaient levé drapeau blanc devant la force du lion. Ils étaient à présent assis à l'écart, à comploter certainement une énième connerie qui ferait plus de bruit qu'un stadium entier.

Ils furent finalement rejoins par Draconis, qui voleta vers eux d'un air ravis pour leur parler du combat qu'il venait de mener. Le dragon bleu avait l'extase facile, mais ses compagnons l'écoutèrent tout de même. Ils ne pouvaient pas le stopper, de toute façon.

L'arrivée de Draconis marqua aussi celle de l'autre dragon astral. L-Drago s'enroula sur lui-même, le regard méprisant comme à son habitude. S'il n'était plus maléfique depuis que son pouvoir obscur avait été absorbé par son blader, il restait, selon les mots de Pegasus, un bel enfoiré.

« - Revoilà le saint empereur dragon, fit d'ailleurs le pégase en redescendant de son vol.

\- Le poney ailé, renfila ledit empereur, ce qui eu pour effet de faire sortir quelques flammes de ses naseaux. Tu ne t'es toujours pas cassé une aile en tombant ?

-Contrairement à toi, je sais parfaitement voler, et je ne corromps personne par ma propre présence. »

Le dragon orange eu un grognement menaçant. Les autres se turent pour les observer du coin de l'œil. Les joutes verbales entre Pegasus et L-Drago étaient célèbre dans tout le plan astral, mais avaient vite fait de dégénérer. Ces deux là n'avaient jamais pus s'encadrer, même lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas encore affiliés a des humains. Ils avaient détruit les lieux un nombre incalculable de fois, merci l'entropie du plan astral qui se réparait tout seul. Sinon, les esprits n'auraient plus de monde depuis longtemps.

« -Non bien sûr, railla le dragon qui n'avait pas perdu le fil. Par contre, tes blader sont toujours des imbéciles heureux qui ne savent pas parler d'autre chose que d'amitié. Ryuga au moins n'est pas un débile comme eux.

\- C'est sût qu'être un psychopathe mégalomane décoloré, c'est tellement mieux !

-Il n'est pas décoloré, il a une mèche rouge. Et ça n'est pas un psychopathe, il recherche juste de la puissance. Mais bien sur, un poney comme toi ne peut pas comprendre ce qu'est la vraie puissance.

-Excuse-moi, qui a gagné la finale de l'ultime bataille ? »

Le dragon claqua de la langue et la chaleur commença à augmenter. Prudent, les autres esprits s'écartèrent, histoire de ne pas être prit dans un éventuel combat destructeur. Une fois avait suffit, Aquario en tremblait encore. Tous, sauf Leone, qui s'avança pour avoir une meilleur vue d'ensemble. Autre point commun entre le lion et son blader : l'absence totale d'instinct de survie. Qui allait se jeter volontairement dans une tornade, sérieusement ?

Le ton commençait à monter entre les deux esprits, échauffés par des piques lancées par le lion suicidaire qui d'amusait grandement de la situation. Fatigué à l'avance par leurs histoires, Sagittario préféra se réfugier du côté des trois excités, qui étaient certes bruyants, mais au moins il ne risquait pas de se faire atomiser par accident.

« -Ils vont se battre ? Demanda curieusement Draconis

-Certainement. Tu sais comme ils s'adorent.

-Je pari que c'est L-Drago qui va gagner ! Il a encore plus de puissance, vous savez ? Il nous a carrément atomisés sur l'autre plan !

\- Ta dévotion envers lui est effrayante. »

Très mature, le dragon bleu lui tira la langue. S'ils avaient été humains, Draconis aurait certainement été ce que l'on appelle « un fanboy ». C'en était parfois bizarre. Peut être que c'était un truc de dragon, d'être bizarre.

« -On dirais que ça se termine.

-Bordel Eagle ! Fit Striker qui avait fait un bon. Arrête d'apparaître comme ça derrière nous ! Tu peux pas, je ne sais pas moi, fait un bruit quand tu apparais ?! »

L'aigle haussa les épaules, peu concerné par les paroles de la licorne, et désigna du bec les trois combattants. Ils tournèrent la tête (sauf Draconis, qui se marrait en imaginant Eagle faire un bruit de cloche lorsqu'il apparaissait) pour voir que Pegasus et Leone s'était mis à briller. Ils entendirent un éclat de voix avant que les esprits ne disparaissent pour un autre terrain de combat. L-Drago souffla une o deux flammes avant de s'enrouler sur lui-même en ignorant royalement les autres.

« - Quand même, fit Bull après quelques secondes. 'Sont acharnés, Ginga et Kyoya.

-Ouais. Enfin c'est surtout Kyoya, je pense. T'était jamais là quand il lançait ses discours enflammés à Ginga ?

-Si, quelques fois.

-C'est presque une obsession à ce rythme, commenta Sagittario qui vérifiait son arc. Ils ont vraiment une relation bizarre, tout les deux.

-Tout les quatre, tu veux dire. Ça n'est pas moins étrange entre Pegasus et Leone.

\- Je ne sais pas. C'est différent entre eux.

-Qu'est ce que tu entends par différent ? Demanda Striker qui n'avait pas la rancœur facile.

\- Je veux dire que si nous étions capables de nous reproduire, on aurait certainement plein de lions ailés dans les pattes. »

Draconis cligna des paupières, l'air perdu. Sagittario secoua la tête, l'air de dire « ils sont pas croyables » (restait à savoir s'il pensait au pégase ou au dragon qui était encore à côté de la plaque). Striker henni de rire face au désespoir du sagittaire.

« - Naaaaan ?

\- Puisque je te le dit. »

Dans son coin, L-Drago entrouvrit un œil. Des commères.

Les habitants du plan Astral n'étaient que des commères.

* * *

 _« - C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression que Pegasus est énervé._

 _-Qu'est ce que tu raconte, Ginga ? C'est une toupie. Elle ne peut pas s'énerver._

 _-Tu a raison. Je me fais surement des idées. »_


End file.
